elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelli Berglund
Kelli Michelle Berglund '(born February 9, 1996) is a 19 year old American actress and dancer who stars as Bree Davenport on ''Lab Rats and Lab Rats: Elite Force. Career Kelli Berglund began her career at a young age, gracing the small screen as a series regular on TLC's Hip Hop Harry. TV appearances also include Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader, and America's Next Producer. Berglund also appeared in the indie film, Bye Bye Benjamin. Her commercial credits include campaigns for Old Navy, Hyundai, Bratz, McDonald's and Mattel, among others.1 She has also appeared in print and modeling campaigns for Reebok and the Camarillo Academy of Performing Arts.1 Berglund has been honored with many awards in dance for her lyrical contemporary, hip-hop, tap, and jazz techniques. Though she is equally versatile in these types of dance, her favorite style is contemporary — a blend of ballet and jazz.56 Berglund stars as Bree, an overly outgoing, bionic super-human with super speed, in the Disney XD live-action comedy series Lab Rats alongside co-stars: Tyrel Jackson Williams, Billy Unger, and Spencer Boldman. Bree is one of the three bionic teen siblings, who try to navigate their way through a "normal" world of school, friends, family, and with the occasion of bionic glitching.6 In 2013, Berglund guest starred on the Disney XD series Kickin' It, where she played karate prodigy Sloane Jennings. In this episode, her character sings "Had Me @ Hello" as a duet with Kim Crawford, played by Olivia Holt.7 In mid-2013, Berglund began work on the Disney Channel Original Movie, How to Build a Better Boy. She stars as Mae Hartley, one of the two main roles. The film is directed by Paul Hoen and premiered on August 15, 2014.8 She sings "Something Real" with China Anne McClain which was released on July 29, 2014.9 On September 3, 2015, it was announced that Kelli would be starring in the Lab Rats spinoff, "Lab Rats: Elite Force" with castmate Billy Unger and Bradley Steven Perry, Jake Short, and Paris Berelc. Filmography Film * '''Bye Bye Benjamin (2006) - Birthday Party Guest - Minor Role; short film * One Night (2015) - Rachel - Post-production * Raising the Bar - Kelly - Main Role TV * Hip Hop Harry (2006-2008) - Herself - Recurring role; TLC original show * Lab Rats (2012-2016) - Bree Davenport - Main role; Disney XD original series * Kickin' It (2013) - Sloane Jennings - Episode "The New Girl" * Lab Rats: Elite Force (2016) - Bree Davenport - Main role; Disney XD original spinoff series Trivia *She is a triple threat: dancer, singer and an actress. *The first time she sang on screen was in the Kickin' It episode, "The New Girl" *She is best friends with Olivia Holt (from Disney XD's Kickin' It and Disney Channel's I Didn't Do It), and Paris Berelc (Disney XD's Mighty Med) *She and the cast like to hang out after shooting an episode. *She has a little sister (Kirra) who also dances. (Hip-Hop) *She has a YouTube account as she confirmed in a YouTube video. *She tap dances, does ballet, Hip-Hop, and modern dancing. *She has been in 'Hip Hop Harry'. *She went to Hawaii over 2012 spring break. *She loves to edit things on the computer and make videos. *She guest starred on Kickin' It in the episode, ''The New Girl ''as shown in this photo that she posted on her Instagram. *She starred in a DCOM; How To Build A Better Boy along with Disney Channel's China Anne McClain. * She's good friends with Spencer Boldman, Tyrel Jackson Williams and Billy Unger. * She loves Carly Rae Jepsen, and her song, Call Me Maybe. * In a tweet, she teasingly revealed that her character Bree is guilty of the phrase YOLO. * She is from California. * She's stated that if she were to get any superpower, it'd be to turn invisible. (Ironically enough Bree obtains the ability to turn invisible in Season 3) * She prefers pumpkin pie over cranberry sauce. * Spencer says that people call her Burgles. * In School, She always got Straight A's * She got a male kitten on Saturday October 25th 2014 named Jesse * Spencer gave her a hand painted portrait of Jesse * Her fan mail Address is: **Kelli Berglund **8840 Wilshire Blvd, 2nd floor **Beverly Hills, CA 90211 *She was in Australia to shoot a movie recently. Category:Main Cast Category:Cast